Bluetooth technology is a cutting-edge open specification that enables short-range wireless connections between electronic devices like desktops, notebook computers, handheld devices, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, camera phones, printers, digital cameras, headsets, mouse and keyboards. Bluetooth wireless technology uses a globally available frequency band (2.4 GHz) for worldwide compatibility. In a nutshell, Bluetooth technology unplugs the digital peripherals and makes cable clutter a thing of the past. With Bluetooth technology integrated in the devices, one can easily connect the computer with other devices wirelessly, within a 30-foot range.
Quite a few wireless (and in fact wired) devices available today do not have any upgrade mechanism. This makes their software obsolete after some time even when the hardware has capabilities to support the new software features. Once the Non Volatile Memory (NVM) on such a device is written, it cannot be rewritten. Thus the bug fixes or patches of the software cannot be passed on the customer after the device has left the production facility.
Some devices do support upgrade mechanism by using UART, USB, Ethernet transport mechanisms or PCMCIA cards. These mechanisms tend to increase the cost of the device. Also, connecting these devices correctly to upgrade them may not be easy for the end users. The cost of connecting the devices may be high, and the process may be tedious
Bluetooth is a convenient and reliable technology that has wireless connectivity at speeds close to 1 Mbps. As a new technology for wireless connectivity, Bluetooth technology cuts the wires that are used to tie up digital devices. Based on a low-cost, short-range radio link, Bluetooth technology can connect many types of digital devices without a single cable in sight, giving more freedom to roam, thereby providing better mobility. Bluetooth supports connection of several target devices to a single host device.
Bluetooth wireless technology has already become a global de facto standard for wireless connectivity. In the future, Bluetooth technology is likely to be a standard in tens of millions of mobile phones, PCs, laptops, and a whole range of other electronic devices. As a result, the market may demand new innovative applications, value-added services, and end-to-end solutions.
A single transceiver, such as the one offered in Wireless Bluetooth Desktop, can communicate with up to seven compatible Bluetooth devices simultaneously, eliminating multiple device cables. It is industry-supported, standardized wireless protocol that provides compatibility today and most likely in the future. It has a longer range than other wireless technologies: up to 30 feet (9.1 meters) from the transceiver to the Bluetooth device. Also it has application specific protocol designs called Bluetooth profiles with built in security features.